El Sueño de una Emperatriz
by Endless Rage
Summary: Boa Hancock por naturaleza llena de resentimiento contra los hombres, un torbellino la sacude mostrándole que es el amor encarnado en Luffy que siempre parece ser indiferente, pero será del todo cierto, contiene un poco de lemon espero dejen review


Unas cuantas horas antes de que Luffy partiera a la prisión de Impel Down con ayuda de las piratas Kuja y sobretodo con la ayuda de la Shichibukai Boa Hancock que por alguna razón extraña accedió a parir rumbo al lugar que le había dado los peores y mas traumáticos momentos de su vida.

Y solamente basto la propuesta de Luffy para un descabellado plan de rescate, enfrentarse a sus traumas solamente para complacer a un hombre.

En sus aposentos la Shichibukai se sentía acalorada, continuaba presionando su pecho con su mano y suspiraba incontables veces, recordaba a Luffy haciendo su petición y parecía que tenia dos personalidades dentro, en cualquier otro momento a cualquier otra persona ella simplemente la hubiera ignorado y frenado con un rotundo y total no, pero ahora al escuchar esa propuesta ridícula de la boca de ese pirata.

Fue como si la hubieran hipnotizado, y el si saliera automáticamente llenándola de alegría por hacer feliz a ese joven.

- No puedo creer que allá aceptado – pensaba Hancock mientras caminaba agitada por su recamara.

Desde que se convirtió en pirata estuvo acostumbrada a ser halagada por su belleza, sus caprichos siempre eran llevados a cabo, hombres y mujeres por igual, sin importar su edad y todo por una razón muy simple ella era hermosa.

Luffy no era alguien así, parecía bastante común, despreciable si se pudiera decir, desaliñado burdo de modales, y carente de educación además de parecer bastante lento.

Recordó su extraño primer encuentro, sorpresivamente cayo en su baño teniéndola de la manera que cualquiera había fantaseado con solo pensar en su nombre, totalmente desnuda expuesta ante la sorpresa y Luffy lo primero que hizo fue montar una escena cómica de un ahogamiento falso.

- ¿Por qué será inmune? – pensaba Hancock mientras presionaba un poco mas su pecho – me vio totalmente desnuda y su corazón no tuvo ningún deseo por mi ¿Eso es acaso posible?

Lo golpeo de lleno en varias ocasiones con su rayo y Luffy no parecía haberse inmutado en lo más absoluto.

Tratando de calmarse se recostó en su cama recordando como el respondió de una manera muy diferente a lo que todos los demás que caían con sus encantos, pero el se atrevió a llamarla despreciable eso inicialmente la hizo sentir enojo con el.

Con una apariencia tan frágil fue capaz de mostrar una fuerza increíble, al pelear con su mascota y sus propias hermanas, sin mencionar su ambición solo uno entre miles es capaz de tener ese tipo de poder.

Todos poseen siempre las mismas características, son presuntuosos, confiados y sobretodo petulantes incluso ella misma parecía entrar en esas características, pero después conoció a Luffy que por un instante libero su ambición elevando su cabeza para hacer frente al enemigo y todo eso por una razón sumamente extraña ayudar a alguien que apenas había conocido y que al parecer la consideraba un enemigo, aun con eso fue capaz de arriesgarse por ella.

Alguien con gran poder, una enorme ambición y un corazón dispuesto a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite, eso definía a Luffy un tipo corriente de aspecto plebeyo y un extraño sombrero de paja en su cabeza.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en el, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de arruinarla a ella y a sus hermanas simplemente las protegió, mostraba misericordia por sus enemigos si la situación lo requería.

Los hombres, se repetía a si misma Hancock mientras se movía inquieta en su cama, los hombres son unos seres despreciables, son idiotas, estupidos, imbeciles, son inferiores incluso a los mismos animales, son egoístas, son incapaces de pensar en alguien mas que no sean ellos mismos y su beneficio propio, son todo lo malo que existe.

Esos pensamientos y enseñanzas le fueron dados por medio de enseñanzas en su propia isla, además de ser grabadas para toda su vida en sus cuerpos por hombres que se llamaban a si mismos superiores a los dioses.

El hombre es sinónimo de maldad, esa era su forma de ver a estos.

Y un chico mostró que aun dentro de un mundo de conocimiento y una mente cerrada en una idea las cosas pueden ser distintas.

Eso le enseño su visitante, al hacer una elección que cualquiera de los otros hombres tomaría, antepuso su propio beneficio a cambio de un favor para alguien de quien no se sabía si agradecería.

Hancock no pudo mantenerse acostada pues sentía que su corazón saldría atravesando su pecho, mientras que su respiración la forzaba a dar largos suspiros por lo que se dirigió a una ventana en su habitación la cual abrió.

En la aldea parecía haber mucho revuelo, ella lo entendía un hombre en ese lugar era una novedad mas allá de lo que muchas podrían esperar, incluso algunas de las mas viejas jamás pudieron tener esa oportunidad.

Por alguna razón la Princesa se sintió molesta al ver como sus subordinadas lo tocaban, y estiraban literalmente, sintió un enorme deseo de salir a reprenderlas pero luchando con todas sus fuerzas logro detenerse, además de que sentía una tremenda vergüenza de acercarse a Luffy.

- No se que hacer – dijo Hancock mientras su rostro mostraba un sonrojado muy pronunciado.

- ¿Sucede algo hermana? – dijo Marigold sorprendiendo a su hermana.

- Te he dicho que nunca me hables de esa manera – dijo Hancock con voz de enojo mientras intentaba desviar la atención de su rostro.

- Mis disculpas – dijo Marigold con voz afligida.

- ¿Te sucede algo hermana? – dijo Sandersonia notando lo sonrojado de su hermana - ¿Parece que tienes fiebre?

- Solamente me sentí un poco acalorada – dijo Hancock inventando una excusa al instante – por eso estoy tomando el fresco.

Tanto Marigold como Sandersonia vieron la escena que instantes antes observo Hancock.

- Parece que la presencia de Luffy agito a todas – dijo Sandersonia dirigiéndose a sus dos hermanas.

- No podemos culparlas – dijo Marigold sonriendo – para ellas esta es una oportunidad única.

- El parece divertirse – dijo Sandersonia viendo a Luffy que intentaba hacer que no lo tocaran.

- A mi me parece que esa actitud es muy corriente – dijo Hancock mientras sentía enojo con todas las que tocaban a Luffy.

- ¿Es bastante increíble no creen? – dijo Marigold mientras ponía un rostro serio.

- Ese hombre golpeo a un tenryuubito – dijo Sandersonia mientras miraban con duda a Luffy – lo pienso y lo pienso y no parece tener sentido.

- Golpeo a alguien que ningún otro mortal sueña con tocar – dijo Marigold seria – perece algo que ninguna persona en su sano juicio llegaría a realizar, imaginar que ese hombre lo haría es una locura.

- Más cuando lo hizo por un amigo – dijo Sandersonia cruzando sus brazos – un hombre capaz de defender a sus amigos aun en contra de los mismos tenryuubitos.

Hancock escuchaba atentamente cada palabra mientras recordaba como aun sabiendo que ellas fueron esclavas para Luffy eran iguales a el, ni siquiera pasaba por la mente de este el hacerlas menos.

Nuevamente el rostro de Hancock se ruborizo aun mas cuando por un instante las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ella sintió como si su corazón la golpeara con fuerza desde dentro.

- ¡Hermana! – dijeron Sandersonia y Marigold a coro cuando notaron su rostro.

- ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo hermana, en verdad quieres ir a ese lugar? – pregunto Sandersonia a Hancock.

- Deberías considerarlo – dijo Marigold con voz preocupada – ese lugar nos trae malos recuerdos, estoy segura de que si le dices a Luffy que no quieres ir el lo entenderá.

Ese comentario hizo que Hancock imaginara a Luffy con un rostro lleno de decepción por su negativa, haciéndola temblar con un escalofrío de sentir que le fallaba.

- Yo voy a ir – dijo Hancock intentando contener su emoción y sus razones.

- ¿Hermana? – pregunto Marigold preocupada mientras Sandersonia se limitaba a verla con mucha tristeza.

- Revisen si el barco se encuentra preparado para partir – dijo Hancock mientras disimulaba sus sentimientos aun frente a sus hermanas.

A la orden de la emperatriz el barco fue preparado a toda prisa, junto a su tripulación.

- Hebihime-sama – dijo una de sus heraldos – los preparativos del barco y la preparación han sido completados.

- ¿Y Luffy? – dijo Hancock sin poder evitar deja ver un poco de su emoción.

- Ya se encuentra en el muelle esperando – dijo la joven mientras miraba con pasión ese gesto de emoción que la hizo vibrar.

La Shichibukai se preparo para la partida no sin antes respirar hondo antes de salir de su habitación, pues sabia que al llegar la mirada de Luffy estaría sobre ella dándole una tremenda presión.

Y así fue apenas se mostró en el lugar, aun con todas las miradas y alabanzas de su pueblo Hancock solo estaba pendiente de una persona que lucia alegre, haciendo que de paso esta sintiera una inusual alegría.

- Mujer serpiente – dijo Luffy con voz despreocupada – muchas gracias por esto.

Hancock no sabía que hacer o como responder correctamente a eso, simplemente dijo un par de líneas mientras esquivaba la mirada de Luffy, no quería tener un contacto directo entre sus ojos pues no tenia idea de cual seria su reacción.

Las críticas por la inusual manera de llamar a la emperatriz no se hicieron esperar, pues inmediatamente reprendieron a Luffy por su forma tan poco respetuosa de hablarle a su dirigente.

- Puedes llamarme Hancock – dijo la Shichibukai para mostrarles a todas que entre ellos existía familiaridad.

A pesar de la sorpresa de todas por esa reacción, cayeron como siempre bajo los encantos de su soberana que con un simple gesto sensual las hizo vibrar.

Después de despedirse y abordar el barco Hancock junto a las demás se enfrentaron a un contratiempo que no pensaron.

La llamada era solamente para la pirata Shichibukai Boa Hancock, no se permitiría a nadie mas el ingreso al barco lo cual destruyo el plan de estas de disfrazar a Luffy de mujer para que acompañara a su emperatriz.

Con todo y eso Luffy se sintió aliviado de no tener que llevar ropas de mujer, pues ya había visto lo que tenían pensado hacerle vestir.

Al acercarse al barco fue la propia Hancock quien ideo una forma que la hacia sentirse llena de emoción mientras la contaba a toda la tripulación.

- Tendrás que entrar en mi ropa – dijo Hancock mientras fingía indiferencia pero evadía el contacto visual con Luffy, entre mi vestido y la capa que llevo existe una buena cantidad de espacio así que si puedes estar sujeto a mi cintura estarías totalmente oculto.

Mientras todas aplaudían la inteligencia de Hancock esta esperaba el veredicto de la persona mas importante en ese momento, Luffy que mantenía una extraña mirada junto a una pose que daría a entender que estaba pensando.

- Porque no – dijo Luffy sonriendo – iré escondido en tu espalda Hanmock.

- ¡Es Hancock! – reprendieron de inmediato todas las chicas.

- Gracias – dijo Hancock sonriendo de una forma que las demás se sintieron atraídas.

Al momento de acercarse al barco de la marina, Luffy se puso en posición abrazando a Hancock por su cintura, cuando paso con el solo toque de sus manos rodeándola esta dio un pequeño suspiro delante de toda la tripulación.

Pero fue interpretado por todas como una reacción a ser presionada fuertemente por lo que Sandersonia le dijo a Luffy en voz baja que no fuera tan brusco con ella.

Después de la presentación en el buque de la marina, al entrar en su camarote Hancock rápidamente convirtió en piedra a un curioso que espiaba por la puesta intentando mirarla sin su capa.

Ella se sentía muy cómoda por el abrazo forzado de Luffy que por momentos le dio una suave serie de caricias.

Apenas bajo de su espalda ella se sonrojo pues nuevamente termino viéndolo a los ojos, solo atino a morder suavemente sus labios recordando que debía guardar la compostura.

- Gracias – dijo Luffy sonriéndole a Hancock de una manera que ella término en una esquina tratando de evadirlo.

- Por nada – dijo Hancock dándole la espalda a Luffy y con voz baja.

Un par de horas el viaje transcurrió así ella incapaz de acercarse a el, Luffy por su parte estaba preocupado por el hecho de viajar en un barco enemigo y además de la ejecución de su hermano, junto a la perdida de sus nakamas.

El silencio en el camarote se prolongo hasta que el estomago de Luffy le aviso que necesitaba ser llenado.

- Tengo hambre – dijo Luffy con poco ánimo.

Hancock sintió que eso era casi como una orden para ella, se levanto inmediatamente haciéndole una señal a Luffy para que se escondiera, y abriendo la puerta de su camarote demandando provisiones.

Los marinos envueltos en su encanto terminaron por atenderla de la manera que estaba acostumbrada, aunque sus rostros se llenaron de asombro al escuchar las tremendas cantidades de comida que demandaba.

Era imposible que una mujer de sus dimensiones pudiera ingerir tanta comida, pero al final terminaron aceptando las condiciones debido a su belleza y sobre todo a la situación que los obligaba a mantenerla contenta.

Mientras llegaba la comida, la propia Hancock se dedico a acomodar todo para Luffy quien comenzó a devorar sin interrupción.

Ella en su afán de mantenerlo contento discutió con ellos demandando aun mas alimento, sorprendiendo a los tripulantes que miraron como incluso sus raciones eran preparadas para la Shichibukai.

Después de recibir la cantidad requería ella miraba llena de emoción como el comía y lucia feliz, sin saber porque nuevamente su corazón latía emocionado, sentía algo quería participar, quería hacer algo para agrandar su felicidad.

Tomo un plato y ella misma comenzó a alimentar a Luffy que aceptaba la oferta de buena gana, Hancock estaba llena de alegría, después de varios platos ella se retiro a una esquina de la habitación llevando con ella apenas un plato de alimento que termino alimentándose de manera exquisita, cuando estaba comiendo tuvo un pensamiento que le hizo tener un escalofrío de emoción.

Que tal si Luffy le diera a ella de comer, no sabría como reaccionar técnicamente moriría de emoción, el pensamiento la envolvía en un calor especial.

Ahora Luffy estaba recostado en el centro del camarote mientras observaba la vivre card de su hermano que se consumía lentamente en sus dedos.

Hancock ahora estaba emocionada de ver a Luffy hay, completamente satisfecho gracias a sus esfuerzos el mismo le había agradecido por la comida haciéndola temblar, por el incluso había aceptado hacer un ridículo intencionalmente pues al terminar con su alegría y por lo satisfecho lanzo un sonido bastante impropio y ella para evitar sospechas y problemas para el lo volvió a repetir frente a la tripulación.

Su serpiente acompañante estaba en otro rincón descansando después de también haber comido, Hancock sentía una alegría difícil de entender para ella al estar sola con ese pirata que sin entender como la hacia sentir nerviosa y feliz.

Hancock se acerco a Luffy sin saber la razón de su acción, pero al estar a unos pasos de el regreso avergonzada, esto se repitió un par de veces, apenas iba a pronunciar una palabra sentía que la vergüenza la consumía y regresaba a su rincón.

En su ultima caminata esta se vio detenida, ella reacciono con sorpresa al ver como el brazo del joven pirata la detenía suavemente, su cuerpo parecía haberse congelado su mente ordenaba al resto que tuviera movimiento.

La parálisis parecía haber llegado a sus labios, pues tampoco podía quejarse, vio en cámara lenta o mejor dicho casi cuadro a cuadro como su cuerpo terminaba siendo sujetado por Luffy que acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de la bella pirata, quien como pudo logro tomar el control de su cuerpo empujando al chico, saliendo de su agarre.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto Hancock confundida y un tanto enojada.

Luffy no contesto, solamente se limito a sujetarla nuevamente y sin previo aviso darle un beso en los labios, con algo brusco pero logro turbarla, sin embargo ella no podía darse el lujo de lucir frágil y menos dejar a alguien tomar ese tipo de libertades.

- ¿Qué te pasa Luffy? – pregunto nuevamente Hancock enojada sintiendo a la vez como su cuerpo temblaba por el beso.

El nuevamente conservo su silencio y abrazo suavemente a Hancock mientras intentaba besarla y ella movía suavemente su rostro evitando que sus labios se tocaran, pero no pudo evitar recibir algunos besos en sus mejillas que le supieron deliciosos, aunque no quería reconocerlo, se negaba escudándose en su propio orgullo.

Termino por empujar esta vez mas fuerte a Luffy, mientras colocaba sus manos en posición de corazón dispuesta a atacarlo si se movía, este sin embargo la miro fijamente a los ojos haciendo que esta casi se derritiera.

- ¿En verdad deseas usarlo? – pregunto Luffy con una voz suave que llego a lo mas profundo de su mente.

- Yo… - dijo Hancock confundida mientras sentía la presión de esa mirada.

- ¿En serio te molesta lo que hice? – pregunto Luffy mientras avanzaba lentamente.

- Yo… yo no – dijo Hancock mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

- Si quieres hacerlo – dijo Luffy mientras continuaba su avance - este es el momento.

- Yo… Luffy… yo – seguía Hancock sin poder terminar sus frases y terminando apoyada en una pared si escape.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba a Hancock.

Para ella era como si el tiempo se detuviera, no tenia idea de que hacer una parte de ella pensaba que como el osaba intentar algo así con ella mientras que otra pedía que no se detuviera, pedía que continuara, al final sin saberlo pareció que esa parte tomo el control.

- No – dijo Hancock solamente mientras ponían en su rostro su deseo.

Ellos siguieron viéndose mientras los labios de Luffy buscaban los de Hancock que ahora parecían deseosos de repetir el contacto de hacia unos momentos, a unos milímetros de separación sintió el aliento calido del chico y tomando una pequeña y suave bocanada de aire recibió los labios de este, esta vez no fue nada parecido a lo anterior no hubo algo brusco, fue dulce apenas toco los labios de ella y movía sus labios suavemente masajeándolos animándola sin palabras a que siguiera junto a ella esa danza.

No existió ninguna resistencia por ella quien lentamente se integraba al beso que alargaron entre juegos y dulces caricias, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable tuvieron que separarse, pero esta vez cuando el rostro de Luffy se retiraba fue el turno de Hancock para atacar, lanzándose a sus labios apenas dándose un momento para tomar aliento y seguir el un beso aun mas prolongado, el orgullo de una emperatriz se demuestra en cualquier lugar incluido el amor se decía ella.

Tomo la iniciativa mientras masajeaba los labios de la Luffy, utilizo su lengua para acariciar de vez en vez la boca de su compañero, esta vez ella era la que lo animaba a usarla cosa que no se hizo esperar ahora la danza de labios escondía una pequilla lucha de lenguas que se torno una batalla Hancock no entendía porque pero esos besos, esa actitud la volvían simplemente loca.

Durante mucho tiempo se dedico a ser una líder implacable, una pirata que debía mostrarse fuerte ante todas sus subordinadas, hacia tanto tiempo que ella no se sentía como una mujer pero esa era su oportunidad.

Separándose nuevamente terminaron de verse con más detalle, ella con un rostro envuelto en un color rojo que la volvían aun más atractiva además de tener unas cuantas gotas de sudor adornándola debido a la excitación del momento.

Las palabras parecían sobrar ya que continuaron con toda una serie de besos cada vez más y mas apasionados, en los cuales Hancock sentía que estaba en el cielo.

Luffy la tomo por las muñecas, elevando las hasta arriba de su cabeza asustándola pues trajo recuerdos de su juventud como esclava, cuando dormía encadenada a una pared por lo cual se agito tratando de forcejear pero de una extraña manera fue contenida, sin aplicar mas fuerza, sin presión o movimientos bruscos.

Fue el sentir los labios del joven en su cuello acariciándolo delicadamente, bajando por este llegando a sus hombros y volviendo, con lo cual Hancock olvido su trauma recordando la situación y por primera vez dejando oír un suave gemido apenas escuchado por Luffy que la recompenso presionando sus labios con mayor fuerza.

La realidad era que cada vez ella disfrutaba mas y mas eso, pero quería participar aun mas de una u otra forma,

Nuevamente peleo de manera dócil su libertad, obteniéndola después de un nuevo gemido que dejo salir esta vez ella lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello recibiendo las caricias que este le daba en el cuello, presionándolo mas cuando el tocaba un punto muy importante.

Ahora las manos de Luffy tenían sujetada la cintura de Hancock acariciándola suavemente subiendo por los costados lentamente, llegando hasta bajo los pechos de esta haciéndola sentir escalofríos por imaginar lo que pudiera seguir.

Pero esas manos llegaron nuevamente a su cintura haciendo que ella quedara con las ganas, aunque no pudo quejarse pues era constantemente llenada de besos apasionados, por un instante ella casi pierde la compostura dejando salir un gran gemido que sin dudas hubiera traído la atención de personas indeseadas,

Mientras Luffy se encargaba de llenar su cuello con besos aprovecho para susurrarle una frase que hizo que Hancock terminara roja.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo Luffy al oído de Hancock con una voz suave mientras tocaba sus pechos por la orilla.

Nuevamente una lucha se dio en el interior de la pirata, pero duro apenas un instante ya que ella misma fue quien tomo las manos de su compañero y las coloco en sus pechos.

Apenas los toco, hizo una suave presión en ellos sintiendo su suavidad aun por encima de la ropa y haciendo que ella suspirara hondamente,

Simplemente dejo el chico hiciera lo que deseara, después de todo le gustaba sentir esas caricias además de que el hecho de que Luffy deseara acariciar de esa manera su cuerpo significaba que la veía como alguien atractiva, era curioso pero todo mundo la había catalogado como hermosa con tan solo verla, siempre fue así, siempre sin buscarlo, pero con el parecía que ella buscaba una manera de tener su atención.

Las caricias se volvían mas atrevidas pues ahora hacia círculos suavemente en con sus pechos, siempre tratándolos con delicadeza, Hancock no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de unirse a Luffy en profundos y sensuales besos, para después dejarse a las caricias que este le proporcionaba.

Poco a poco la emperatriz perdía territorio, la poderosa soberana pasaba a ser simplemente una mujer, aun cuando intentaba ser quien dominara.

- Luffy – solamente pudo decir Hancock cuando sintió las manos de este deslizarse por su pronunciado escote.

Eso era signo de que la soberana ahora estaba a merced del pirata pues lentamente sintió como este la despojaba de la parte de arriba de su vestimenta dejándola semi desnuda ante el, era cierto que la primera vez que ellos se vieron fue en condiciones parecidas pero sumamente diferentes era ahora el quien buscaba verla de esa manera y ella sentía como su cuerpo hervía en deseo y en vergüenza, quería cubrirse pues sentía un miedo y un sentimiento de pena difíciles de explicar, sentirse desnuda la incomodaba y el hecho de que lo hiciera ante la persona por la que tenia una atracción semejante la hacían querer simplemente desaparecer.

Pero también estaba su deseo como mujer, de sentirse deseada y apreciada por esa persona cosa que llenaba su corazón de un sentimiento de alegría tan grande que podía sobrellevar su sentimiento de vergüenza.

Luffy no se hizo esperar y puso nuevamente sus manos sobre los pechos de Hancock esta vez haciendo una dulce presión apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, sin usar siquiera sus palmas simplemente recorría el contorno de estos causándole a ella un deseo por gemir suavemente,

Después de esto se dedico a jugar con estos de forma circular tocándolos hasta detenerse en sus pezones los cuales hasta el momento había dejado sin atención.

Fue hasta que el suavemente descendió desde sus labios hasta la parte de arriba de su busto donde se dedico a besar apasionadamente esta zona.

Al llegar a los pechos de Hancock, Luffy repentinamente se detuvo y subió directo a los labios de esta robándole un beso que hasta ese momento fue el que mas le gusto a ella, lleno de ternura junto a una pasión y sensualidad que no le había mostrado el.

Después de separarse aunque ella lucho con sus brazos y sus labios para aumentar el tiempo de ese beso, fue sumamente recompensada al sentir que el rostro de Luffy volvía a sus pechos desnudos acercándose lentamente dejando que el calor del aliento de este los tocara haciendo que ella terminara por sentir sus propios pezones erectos ante ese estimulo, como preparándolos paro lo que a continuación vendría.

Pero nuevamente sintió un poco de extrañeza al sentir que los labios de él iban a sus pechos llenándolos de besos cortos, suaves en ocasiones apenas se rozaba la piel de esta con sus labios, pero ella después de eso sentía como presionaba mas fuerte en un amplio beso que terminaba por dejarle sentir un poco la humedad de su boca.

Ese juego se prolongo, agregándole incluso un acto mas que temerario por parte de Luffy cuando en uno de los suaves gemidos de su compañera dio una suave mordida a uno de sus pechos, despacio siendo gentil pero al mismo tiempo usando sus dientes sobre la suavidad de estos convirtiendo ese gemido en un pequeño grito de sorpresa mas que de dolor, que ella misma acallo mordiendo sensualmente sus labios.

Esa acción fue muy bien recibida pues él la repitió en varias ocasiones sin recibir nunca algún reproche.

Hancock no podía permitir que ese juego se prolongara sin ella poder hacer algo, suavemente tomo con sus manos la cabeza de Luffy hundiéndola mas entre sus pechos, para después alejarla un poco, era tiempo de que él le brindara atención a la única parte que no había tocado y que ahora mas que nunca deseaba que lo hiciera.

Dirigió a Luffy hasta llegar a su pezón derecho que lo esperaba ansioso, estando erguido Hancock intentaba adivinar como llevaría a cabo el primer contacto, pero lo que no esperaba fue un contacto tan directo, la punta de la lengua de Luffy toco el pezón de Hancock haciéndola dar un gran suspiro que se repitió hasta convertirse en gemidos, pues el ahora se dedicaba a tocar ambos de esa forma utilizando su lengua y después de eso con círculos que intercalaba en cada uno de ellos.

A partir de ese momento Hancock dejo de lado su sentimiento por sentirse una emperatriz, una soberana, una pirata, para ese momento mientras vibraba y gemía por las caricias de Luffy ella se había convertido en simplemente una mujer que estaba dispuesta a compartir todo su ser con la persona que ella "amaba".

Hasta horas antes, desde que le dio el si a su propuesta la anciana le había dicho que estaba enamorada, cosa que ella no entendió en su momento ¿Qué era el amor? Fue lo que se pregunto, ella nunca lo había sentido semejante cosa, pero ahora con todo eso, uniendo lo que había sentido durante el tiempo en que ellos partieron y antes cuando lo observo siendo tocado por las demás mujeres de su isla.

Su enojo, su frustración no eran mas que celos porque ella no podía hacer lo que ellas y aun así ahora estaba compartiendo su cuerpo con Luffy era completamente suya, sentía desprecio por lo hombres pero con este ella no podía mas que complacerlo, solo podía traerle felicidad, eso era amor, una emoción tan potente que había hecho que su corazón se moviera como nunca.

Con cada caricia, con cada beso ellos se otorgaban amor después de todo estaba sintiendo algo que jamás había pensado que sintiera una pasión por ser deseada que nunca pensó.

Completamente entregada ella sola comenzó a alzar la parte baja de su vestido mostrando sus piernas completamente además de su entrepierna cubierta por una fina ropa interior en color blanco que dejaba ver en su parte delantera un diseño de encaje que transparentaba un poco haciendo que luciera un poco oscuro.

Era ella quien estaba dispuesta a continuar con todo, llevando una de las manos de Luffy hasta la pierna de esta, que de inmediato la acaricio sintiendo la tersura y suavidad de su piel moviéndose con lentitud, disfrutando del momento, para pasar después a usar un dedo he ir subiendo por su pierna hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde hizo solamente por un segundo presión haciendo que esta gimiera dulcemente sin poder evitarlo y esa vez sin siquiera desear contenerse, ella quería que el se diera cuenta cuanto lo disfrutaba y hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar por el.

Pero fue solo un poco nuevamente volvió a sus labios y después le dijo a Hancock unas palabras que la hicieron sentir inmensamente feliz.

- No creo que sea el lugar – dijo Luffy con voz suave mientras acariciaba la cintura de Hancock.

A pesar de la situación y del lugar Luffy le hizo ver que no era el lugar para algo que seguramente los dos deseaban compartir.

Hancock sintió como su respiración se agitaba mientras intentaba responderle a Luffy, no parecía alcanzar a decir a decir nada ya que cada vez sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía de forma similar al inicio de todo.

Y después de un parpadeo miro a Luffy que la miraba intrigado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Luffy mientras ponía su mano en el rostro de la pirata.

- Si yo… - dijo Hancock confundida por la situación.

- Estabas dormida y de repente comenzaste a hacer ruidos extraños – dijo Luffy en voz baja – y tenías el semblante de tener fiebre, por eso tuve que despertarte.

- Yo... – dijo Hancock mientras se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño – estoy bien.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Luffy intentando cerciorarse.

- Si – dijo Hancock con algo de desilusión por que todo fue un sueño – solo necesito un poco de agua fresca.

- Aquí tienes – dijo Luffy mientras le entregaba un vaso de agua.

- Gracias – dijo Hancock sonriéndole de manera dulce para después sonrojarse aun más al darse cuenta de que había rozado la mano de Luffy.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir – dijo Luffy mientras se sentaba a su lado – yo estaré al pendiente, por si necesitas algo mas.

- De nuevo gracias – dijo Hancock sin poder creer que se ofreciera a cuidar su sueño.

Como pudo la emperatriz pirata se acomodo a dormir sintiéndose extrañamente más protegida y segura como nunca antes.

- Ojala ese sueño algún día se haga realidad – pensó Hancock alegre y ruborizada – ahora no me molestaría volver a soñar algo así.


End file.
